Beautiful Mistake
by Fdz1492
Summary: Baekhyun bahagia menikah dengan Kris namun kehadiran Chanyeol merubah segalanya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol slight KrisBaek - Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kris**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Etc**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, etc**

**Rate : T **** M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : MINE ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !**

**WARNING : Typo, OOC, Boys Love, Lime Inside, Etc.**

Happy Reading '-')/

-oooOoo-

Disebuah kamar yang mewah terlihat dua namja yang sedang bermesraan, canda tawa menghiasi wajah keduannya.

Sesekali si namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari namja satunya mencium lembut kening kekasihnya, ah lebih tepatnya istrinya karena mereka telah menikah setahun yang lalu.

"Kris, bagaimana jika aku meneruskan kuliahku disini? Aku bosan dirumah terus." Ucap namja yang mungil itu kepada suaminya manja.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu lagi, tapi kau tahukan? Kita sudah menikah, apa kau tak takut jika banyak namja atau yeoja yang menggodamu, eum?" Jawab Kris sedikit menggoda.

"Yaaa! Itu tidak akan terjadi ppabo... Kau tahu kan aku ini setia. Kalau mereka menggodaku, aku akan menunjukkan ini." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

Kris mengusak gemas surai istrinya kemudian mengecup sekilas keningnnya.

"Anak pintar." Ujarnya

"Mwo? Aku sudah besar Tuan Wu! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, atau kau tak akan dapat jatah sebulan." Ancam Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat-buat seolah dia marah.

Dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan dimata Kris. Dengan seringai nakalnya dia mendekati istrinya yang sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jeongmal? Geurae, sesukamu saja Baby... " Ucap Kris sembari meniupkan angin ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri pasalnya Kris selalu saja menggodanya tepat ditempat area sensitifnya.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU, atau aku ak_mmmmppphhhttttt"

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, Kris sudah membungkam bibir indah Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Kris mengulum lembut bibir yang telah menjadi candunya itu.

"Eunghhh... Sesaaaaaaakkhhhh..." Ucap Baekhyun disela ciuman dengan memukul dada bidang Kris.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dia melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat merona dan itu benar-benar manis.

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah, Saranghae." Ucap Kris lembut kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Gombal..." Jawab Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Malam ini, mari kita buat aegi chagiyaaaaaaaaa..." Lanjut kris lagi dengan seringainya.

"MWO? Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

-oooOoo-

Seminggu setelah mempersiapkan semua berkas keperluan untuk kuliahnya.

Baekhyun kemudian mendaftarkan diri disebuah fakultas ternama di Seoul.

Seharusnya jika ia tidak berhenti kuliah, saat ini ia sudah memasuki semester ke-6.

Namun karena dia menikah dengan Kris dan harus pindah ke Seoul.

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menjadi istri yang baik.

"Wah, sepertinya aku akan betah kuliah disini. Kris memang hebat dia selalu tahu apa yang ku inginkan." Ucap Baekhyun riang setelah mengelilingi kampus barunya.

Namun tanpa dia duga saat sedang berjalan mengitari sekitar taman, ada seseorang dari arah berlawanan yang jalannya seperti tidak stabil dan menabrak Baekhyun yang memang sedang melihat kearah lain.

**BRUK!**

Baekhyun maupun namja yang menabraknya tadi terjatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun berada dibawah namja itu.

Dan, Hei!

Baekhyun merasa sebuah benda kenyal mendarat dibibirnya.

Setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya, dia membelalakan matanya dan menatap namja yang masih berada diatasnya dan tak ada niat melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian mendorong tubuh itu hinga bergeser kesamping.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Seru Baekhyun setelah ia berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

Namun namja itu tidak menjawab. Dia memasang wajah datar dan itu membuat Baekhyun murka.

Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menghadap namja yang masih setia duduk dihamparan rumput itu.

"Hei, apa kau tuli ? Aku bertanya padamu, Apa yang kau lakukan, Ha? Kenapa kau menabrakku dan bahkan mencium bibirku. Kau tahu itu sangat tidak sopan! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Mereka akan salah paham, dan apa yang harus ku jelaskan pada su_ Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namja yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar itu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ketanah.

Hingga kini posisi mereka sama seperti saat mereka bertabrakan tadi.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali." Ucap namja itu dengan suara bassnya.

**DEG~**

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepatnya saat wajah namja itu berada dekat dihadapannya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun meronta agar namja ini segera melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangannya yang begitu kuat.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun.

Hingga hidung mereka saling menempel. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas namja ini.

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya, saat namja itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" Bisik namja itu seduktif.

"Apa jika aku menyebutkan namaku, kau akan melepaskanku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm..." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari namja itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Nama yang cantik, secantik dirimu manis."

**BLUSH~**

Entah kenapa ucapan namja itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Yaaaa! Aku namja, ppabo!"

"Kau begitu mempesona, jadilah kekasihku!"

"MWO!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

"_"

"Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"_"

"Kenapa kau diam saja manis ?" Tanya namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Emmmmhhhhppp.."

"Ahahahhahaa Arra, mianhae manis." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran. Beda sekali dengan imagenya yang tadi -_-

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika wajahmu sedekat itu. Yang ada kau akan menciumku lagi, dasar BAKA!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Hahhaaha, kau galak sekali. Tapi aku suka."

"GILA!"

Hening beberapa saat, hingga Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, kau errr..."

"Chanyeol chagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Chagi? Yaaaa! Chanyeol, bisa kau melepaskanku eoh? Aku pegal." Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bebas dan bernapas lega.

Kemudian mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm..."

"Aku bercanda soal tadi, jadi lupakan saja."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas beratnya kemudian melirik kesal kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol menampakkan lagi wajah datarnya, entah dia memiliki berapa wajah sih.

Itulah yang ada dibenak Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau gila atau bagaimana? Biarpun kau serius juga aku tidak mungkin jadi kekasihmu. Karena aku sudah me_"

Lagi-lagi belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya.

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Dan saat menoleh ternyata ada seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol! Kemana saja kau,eoh?" Tanya namja itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Kemudian namja itu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Yyaaa Chanyeol-ah ternyata kau sedang berkencan, eum? Pantas saja kau bolos mata kuliah tadi." Ucap namja itu seraya melirik Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal disana.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali. Ada apa kau mencariku Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, hehe. Tadi kau dicari Mr. Kim katanya kau disuruh menemuinya. Untuk membahas tempat magang mu nanti." Jawab namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Hmm..."

Sehun berdecak mendengar jawaban sahabatannya yang terlalu singkat padat dan tidak jelas -_-

"Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei manis siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun, lalu kau?"

"Ah, kenalkan. Namaku Oh Sehun, aku semester 3. Kau?"

"Ne Sehun-ah, aku semester 3 juga." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Jinjja? Kau ambil jurusan apa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ini hari pertamaku kuliah disini, aku mengambil jurusan Musik." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Wow, kau pasti sangat berbakat." Puji Sehun.

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebuah pujian. Aku pergi dulu, senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua namja yang menatap kepergiaanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**SKIP TIME**

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kampus barumu? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris saat mereka tengah bersantai diruang keluarga.

"Ne, aku juga sudah mendapat teman baru. Namanya Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Oh iya, besok aku harus melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Jeju. Tidak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu Chagi?" Tanya Kris sembari membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah Besar Kris Wu. Kau tinggal sebulan pun aku tak apa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aigoo, istriku sangat menggemaskan jika sedang meraju." Ucap Kris menyentil hidung runcing istrinya.

"Huhh, Aku ngantuk. Kajja kita tidur!" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik manja lengan suaminya.

"Ne, sepertinya kau mulai agresif sekarang Baekhyun-ah."

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah, 3 ronde bagaimana? Aku rindu suara merdumu saat memanggil namaku Chagi." Ucap Kris seduktif.

**GLEK~**

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kris. Bisa dipastikan besok dia akan kesulitan berjalan jika suaminya sudah mengatakan itu.

"Mwoya! Andwae... Besok aku ada kuliah pagi, kau tega melihatku berjalan tertatih, eoh?" Elak Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau tidak asyik sekali Chagi. Besok aku kan pergi, bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Apa kau tega?" Ucap Kris memasang wajah melas.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Baiklah, hanya sekali. Jika kau meminta lebih akan ku pukul kau dengan pemukul baseball, Arra!"

"Lihat nanti saja baby." Ucap Kris kemudian menggendong istrinya ala brydal.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja saat suaminya mulai melakukan hal yang sudah tak tabu lagi bagi mereka.

Dan biarkan hanya mereka saja yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Keesokan harinya setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke kampusnya. Kris menuju bandara untuk melakukan perjalanan dinasnya ke Jeju.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya.

Saat ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kyungsoo." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah. Ne annyeong." Jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

"Oh iya, kau tidak keberatan kan jika menemaniku berkeliling? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kampus ini." Ucap Baekhyun memulai obrolan.

"Tentu saja. Nanti akan ku tunjukkan padamu tempat-tempat yang bagus disini."

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm... Kajja kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah kita dimulai."

"Ne."

-ooOoo-

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar.

Dia menemui resepsionis kemudian menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Presdir Kris Wu ada? Aku ada urusan dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Maaf tapi Presdir sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas di Jeju, lusa baru kembali. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Tanya resepionis itu.

"Ah, aku akan kembali saja lusa nanti. Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan gedung yang sangat luas itu.

"Tampan sekali dia." Gumam resepsionis tadi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

-oooOoo-

Malam ini Baekhyun merasa kesepian dirumah sendiri.

Pasalnya setelah menikah dengan Kris dia tidak pernah ditinggal jika suaminya melakukan dinas keluar kota atau keluar negeri sekalipun.

Dia bosan, padahal tadi dia sudah berteleponan lama dengan suaminya.

Namun tetap saja dia merasa sepi sendirian dirumah.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan membeli makanan di minimarket yang ada disebrang jalan dekat rumahnya.

"Ah, malam ini dingin sekali." Gumamnya saat angin malam menyapa tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus jaket tebal dan syal yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di minimarket ia segera menuju rak yang menyediakan banyak makanan.

Ia mengambil ramen dan beberapa cemilan, setelah itu matanya berbinar saat melihat susu strawbery kesukaannya. Namun sayang susu itu tingal satu.

Dengan langkah cepat ia meraih susu itu, namun ternyata ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil susu itu.

"Mwo? Kau?" Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Ck, kenapa nasibku sial sekali sih harus bertemu lagi denganmu." Dengus Baekhyun saat tahu siapa orang yang berebut susu dengannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ambillah, kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah minum susu saja." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Mwo?" Kaget Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

Baekhyun yang kesal kemudian mengambil susu itu lalu berjalan kearah kasir juga.

"Semuanya 20000 won Tuan." Ucap Kasir pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian merogoh kantongnya, sedetik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya.

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa aku tidak membawa dompetku. Dasar Ppabo kau Baekhyun." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan wajah sedikit malu dan lemas tentunya, ia berkata pada kasir bahwa ia lupa membawa uangnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi barang yang sudah diambil dan dinota tidak bisa dikembalikan."

"Tapi aku lupa membawa dompetku, atau aku akan pulang dan kembali lagi untuk membayar belanjaanku. Bagaimana?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa Tuan, bagaimana jika ada kabur? Kami akan merugi." Jawab Kasir yang bername tag Jong Dae itu.

"Aish, aku tidak mungkin kabur." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Berapa tagihannya ?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara bass.

"20000 won tuan." Jawab Jong Dae.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah menyerahkan selembar uang kepada kasir dan menyerahkan belanjaannya.

"Terima Kasih Tuan." Ujar Jong Dae.

Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan minimarket.

Baekhyun kemudian menyusulnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Tunggu." Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hmm.. Go-Gomawo. Besok akan kuganti." Ucap Baekhyun tertatih.

"Hmm.. Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya dingin.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, bagaimana bisa namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan uang tadi."

Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah itu akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik badan saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Wae? Tapi aku berhutang padamu." Tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol melangkah maju hingga mereka kini berhadapan.

"Temani aku malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya seperti akan terjatuh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Chanyeol.

Lalu tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun ia menarik tangan Baekhyun sedikit kasar kemudian membawanya naik ke motor besarnya.

Baekhyun sempat meronta namun Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

-ooOoo-

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat dimana ia dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia berada disebuah apartement yang mewah, hampir sama dengan rumahnya dan Kris.

"Wah, apartementmu bagus sekali yah." Gumam Baekhyun tak sadar.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan sekarang penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan tadi.

Kini ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana selutut.

Sungguh tampan sekali.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bosan melihat acara di TV kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeser sedikit duduknya, karena Chanyeol terlalu dekat.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku kemari? Aku harus pulang, sekarang sudah malam aku mengantuk dan besok aku ada kuliah pagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tadi aku tidak sadar saat membawamu kemari." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"MWO? Kau Gila!"

_**'Ya Tuhan! Dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat dimasa lalu. Kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan makhluk gila dan aneh ini.'**_ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Shireo! Aku ingin pulang."

"Pulang sendiri saja, aku ngantuk. Lagian ini sudah larut. Udara diluar juga sangat dingin. Aku malas." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Menyebalkan!" Dengus Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku menyusul."

"Mwo?"

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke kasur empuknya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kita akan tidur seranjang! Ah, ANDWAE!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur dimana? Di sofa? Ya sudah sana. Aku ngantuk jangan banyak tingkah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping namja ini.

Namja yang baru dikenalnya kemarin, bukan suaminya.

_**'Kris, maafkan aku. Ini benar-benar terpaksa.'**_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Setelah itu ia ikut terlelap karena memang ia sudah mengantuk sedari tadi.

-ooOoo-

Chanyeol bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan saat matanya terbuka pemandangan yang pertama diliatnya adalah seorang namja manis yang kini sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Dan sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas apa.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat namja manis itu memonyongkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dia manis juga." Gumamnya.

Tanpa disadari tangannya kini terulur untuk membelai wajah mulus Baekhyun.

Dan jarinya berhenti tepat dibibir plum milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun dan berciuman dengannya.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh Baekhyun saat merasakan ada sesuatu dibibirnya.

Chanyeol sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Baekhyun dan menutup matanya kembali pura-pura tidur.

"Ah, sudah pagi ternyata." Ucap Baekhyun saat semua nyawanya telah terkumpul.

Kemudian dia melirik kesampingnya dan melihat Chanyeol masih terlelap.

"Ck, dasar pemalas! Bisa-bisanya dia belum bangun jam segini." Decak Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian membuka mata besarnya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan mengelus dadanya.

"Yaaaa! Kau mengagetkanku ppabo!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah mandi, akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Ne."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu penurut saat ini, alasannya hanya satu. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dan dia ingin segera pulang.

**SKIP TIME**

Dua hari berlalu begitu cepat, dan kini Kris sudah bertengger dikasur empuknya bersama istri tercinta, Baekhyun.

"Apa kau merindukanku Chagi?" Tanya Kris setelah mereka selesai memadu kasih.

"Bahkan teramat sangat Kris." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kekehan.

"Aigoo, kau belajar menggombal dimana, eum? Hanya perasaanku saja atau sepertinya setelah kuliah kau sedikit lebih agresif." Ujar Kris sedikit menggoda istrinya.

"Mwoya! Bukankah kau yang selalu mengombaliku? Salahkan saja dirimu, Kris Wu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mendekap lebih erat tubuh mungil istrinya kemudian mencium surai lembutnya.

"Kau semakin dewasa Baekhyun-ah. Saranghae." Ucap Kris dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Nado, nae sarang."

-ooOoo-

"Maaf Presdir, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Park Chanyeol, Presdir."

"Hmm... Persilakan dia keruanganku."

"Baik sajangnim."

Setelah itu resepsionis itu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Anda langsung saja keruangan Presdir, Tuan. Beliau sudah menunggu." Ujar Resepsionis itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, Gamsahamnida."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan Presdir yang akan menjadi tempat magangnya selma 6 bulan kedepan.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Hmm.. Masuklah."

"Annyeong haseyo, Presdir Wu. Perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol. Saya yang akan magang diperusahaan Anda hingga 6 bulan kedepan." Ujar Chanyeol sopan sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Ne, Mr. Kim sudah memberitahuku."

"Ah, benarkah begitu."

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini, kau akan kutempatkan dibagian perencanaan sesuai dengan bidangmu."

"Gamshamnida Sajangnim."

"Jangan sungkan, semoga hasil kerjamu memuaskan jadi setalah kau wisuda mungkin aku akan tertarik dan memperkerjakanmu disini." Ujar Kris lagi.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya sajangnim, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Mohon bantuannya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Hmm... Aku suka dengan kepercayaan dirimu."

"Terima kasih sajangnim."

"Baiklah, selamat bergabung diperusahan Wu Group. Park Chanyeol, silakan keruanganmu."

Setelah itu Kris dan Chanyeol saling berjabat tangan. Dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

-ooOoo-

"Baekhyun-ah." Seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan sendirian dipelataran parkir.

"Ekh, Sehun-ah. Wae-yo ?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Anio, kau sendirian?"

"Ne. Kyungsoo sudah pulang bersama Kai tadi." Jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Sehun.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu." Tolak Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Jinjja? Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang seperti tak putus semangat.

"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Justru aku sangat senang jika bisa mengantarmu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau tak dengar, dia tidak mau kau antar. Jadi menyerahlah." Ucap seseorang yang tak asing bagi keduanya.

Sontak Baekhyun maupun Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol-ah? Bukankah kau sedang magang?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Mr. Kim." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol kemudian melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood baik.

"Hei, Kau! Ikut aku!" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Lepaskan aku, Ppabo!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! Kenapa justru Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun sih, Sial!" Dengus Sehun kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

-o-

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sportnya. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pelataran parkir.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

Pasalnya dia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh namja aneh ini.

Padahal ia ada janji dengan Kris akan mengunjunginya dikantor.

Tapi karena sikap seenaknya yang dimiliki Chanyeol, ia terpaksa berbohong pada suaminya bahwa dia ada jam tambahan dan tak bisa berkunjung ke kantornya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun sebal.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Huhh, sekali menyebalkan ya selamanya akan menyebalkan." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eobseo."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian kembali fokus menyetir.

-ooo-

Ternyata Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesebuah kafe yang lumayan ramai.

Dan saat memasuki kafe mereka disambut oleh seseorang yang Baekhyun yakini adalah pemilik kafe ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Chanyeol-ah, lama tak bertemu kau semakin tampan saja." Ujar namja imut itu.

"Kau bisa saja Luhan hyung." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh, siapa ini? Cantik sekali, kekasihmu? Hyaaaa, kau punya pacar tapi tak memberitahuku, curang sekali." Goda Luhan.

"Anio, aku bukan kekasihnya. Mimpi pun tidak pernah." Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahahahaa... Kau lucu sekali, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan tawa yang masih tercetak dibibirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, bangapta hyung." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Kajja, silakan duduk akan ku siapkan makanan khusus buat kalian berdua." Ucap Luhan setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada tujuan apa kau mengajakku kemari, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu bangku kafe.

"Ini hari pertamaku mendapat gaji, jadi aku akan mentraktirmu makan gratis." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Jinjja? Baik sekali. Pasti ada maunya." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Aissh, harusnya kau bilang terima kasih. Kenapa malah mencurigaiku begitu sih." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan aneh ini.

Tidak biasanya ia besikap kekanakan begini, pasalnya selama kurang lebih sebulan ia mengenal Chanyeol, namja ini sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap manis sama sekali.

"Hahaha, berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu Park Chanyeol. Kau terlihat idiot!" Baekhyun tertawa lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ck, diamlah!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal tapi juga senang karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat namja didepannya ini tertawa lebar.

Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang, dan Luhan sendiri yang membawanya untuk mereka.

"Hai, maaf ya menunggu lama. Ini silakan dinikmati, gratis. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalanku dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Gratis ?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ne, wae Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan memberinya death glare.

"Yaaa! Kau bilang akan mentraktirku? Kenapa Luhan bilang gratis, huhh. Dasar, tidak niat." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Bukan salahku jika dia memberikan makanan ini cuma-cuma, itu artinya nasibku sedang baik. Tapi aku memang bermaksud mentraktirmu kok." Jawab Chanyeol membela diri.

"Ck, kau pikir aku akan percaya." Baekhyun mendengus kemudian menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan kekasihnya ini (menurut Luhan).

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar terus. Ayo kita makan, sayang kan kalau dibiarkan saja." Ucap Luhan masih dengan tawa yang tertahan.

-oo-

Selesai makan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kesebuah pertokoan yang tak jauh dari kafe milik Luhan tadi.

Chanyeol berhenti disebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya mendengus kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ia begitu lelah seharian harus menemani Chanyeol yang benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Baekhyun-ah, lihatlah ini mirip sekali denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gantungan ponsel yang berbentuk kelinci.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan kelinci.

"Mwo? Kau bilang itu mirip denganku? Sepertinya kau memang sudah gila Park Chanyeol." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Yaaa, kau pemarah sekali sih. Kelinci kan lucu sama sepertimu apalagi jika sedang marah begini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tahu ah, menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan merebut paksa ponsel miliknya, kemudian memasangkan gantungan kelinci itu diponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, dia ingin melepas gantungan itu tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu memanggil penjaga toko dan meminta notanya.

"Huuuuufffftttt..." Baekhyun menghela napas beratnya. Kemudian berjalan lemas keluar toko setelah Chanyeol membayar gantungannya lebih tepatnya gantungan couple karena Chanyeol juga membeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gantungan ini lucu sekali kan?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Lucu apanya, kekanakan sekali." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Hei, sedari tadi kau mendengus terus. Apa tidak bosan, eum?"

"Kau yang memulai Chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi aku kan berniat baik, aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu saja."

"Hmmm.. Terima kasih. Tapi sekarang aku lelah. Aku mengantuk, antar aku pulang." Oceh Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, Tuan Putri." Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik dan berteriak keras tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

"AKU NAMJA, PPABO!"

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mengelus telinganya yang mendapat teriakan super kencang dari Baekhyun.

-oooOoo-

"Aku pulang!" Seru Baekhyun saat memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun begitu lelah apalagi tadi ia meminta Chanyeol menurunkannya didepan mini market tempat ia biasa berbelanja.

Jadi dia harus jalan kaki hingga kerumah. Entahlah, dia merasa Chanyeol tak boleh tahu dimana ia tinggal.

Dan dia yakin Kris sudah dirumah, karena sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih.

Tak disangka ia pergi dengan Chanyeol lama juga.

"Kau sudah pulang, chagi? Kenapa larut sekali?" Tanya Kris yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Entahlah, aku lelah sekali Kris." Keluh Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha suaminya.

"Mandilah dulu, baru istirahat." Ucap Kris sembari membelai surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Aku malas mandi, aku sangat mengantuk. Besok aku ada mata kuliah pagi. Tak ku sangka ternyata kuliah juga sangat melelahkan, huuufhhttt." Rancau Baekhyun.

Kris hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi istrinya yang kelihatan sangat frustasi saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang baby? Mana Baekhyunku yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan semangat?" Ucap Kris lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan merasa selelah ini jika saja aku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu."

Kris mngernyitkan alisnya.

"Nugu?"

"Teman satu kampus, dia selalu saja mengangguku. Padahal aku sudah mengindarinya, tapi dia seperti hantu saja datang tiba-tiba. Ah, aku malas membahasnya." Jawab Baekhyun sebal.

"Tapi dia tidak menggodamu kan? Siapa ? Akan ku peringatkan dia, jika dia berani membuat istriku terusik."

"Tidak perlu, Kris. Dia hanya anak kecil yang sedang dalam masa puber. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Jinjja? Aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau semakin sering terlibat dengannya dan berpaling dariku.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kemudian membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam kemudian duduk disamping suaminya.

Ia menangkup pipi Kris dengan kedua tanganya, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Itu tidak akan pernah Kris, aku hanya milikmu dan kau milikku. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Arra ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Ne chagiya, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu." Jawab Kris lalu memeluk posesif istrinya.

"Hei, lucu sekali gantungan ponselmu. Kenapa kau tak membelikannya untukku juga sih, curang." Ucap Kris saat matanya tak sengaja melihat gantungan diponsel Baekhyun.

"Ekh, apanya yang lucu? Kekanakan." Jawab Baekhyun kesal saat mengingat bahwa gantungan itu pemberian dari Chanyeol.

"Ini mirip sekali denganmu Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Kris." Decak Baekhyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Temanku, tadi saat pulang kami mampir ke toko pernak-pernik dan dia membelikannya untukku."

"Jinjja? Aku cemburu." Ucap Kris memasang wajah datar.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau jadi kekanakan begini sih. Baiklah, ku lepas saja kalau begitu, aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Ekh, jangn dilepas. Ini cocok denganmu sayang."

"Tadi kau bilang cemburu."

"Hehehe, aku bercanda. Harusnya aku yang membelikannya untukmu, tapi karena kesibukanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah menemanimu jalan-jalan. Mianhae..." Ucap Kris sendu.

"Kris, jangan bicara lagi. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya."

"Dengar yaa, aku mencintaimu jadi jangan pernah berpikiran jika aku akan mengeluh hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, arratchi?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne Chagi, kau semakin dewasa saja sekarang." Ucap Kris sembari menyentil hidung Baekhyun.

"Yaaa, aku serius ppabo." Kata Baekhyun pura-pura marah.

"Haahaahahahahahaahaaa..."

Tawa lepas lolos begitu saja dari mulut Kris yang terkesan bahkan tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selain pada Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya.

-ooooo-

Pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan senyum sumringah.

Sepertinya moodnya sedang bagus hari ini, terbukti dari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada semua karyawan yang ditemuinya.

Benar-benar bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Selamat Pagi sajangnim." Sapa Chanyeol pada Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan layar laptopnya.

"Hmm..." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Ini laporan yang kemarin Anda minta sajangnim."

"Taruhlah dimeja, aku sedang sibuk saat ini."

"Ne Sajangnim, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau sibuk ?" Tanya Kris.

"Aniyo, sajangnim. Waeyo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku akan sibuk sekali hari ini, jadi tidak sempat kemana-mana. Bisakah kau menjemput istriku dirumah? Aku bermaksud mengajaknya makan malam." Jelas Kris.

"Jika itu perintah Anda, saya tidak berani menolak sajangnim."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ini alamat rumahku. Kau jemput dia sekitar jam 5 karena ia sedang kuliah sekarang." Ucap Kris sembari memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima kertas itu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Saya permisi dulu sajangnim." Ucapnya.

"Ne, terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Ne sajangnim, cheonma."

**SKIP TIME**

Chanyeol segera melesatkan motor besarnya menuju rumah Kris.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah yang sangat mewah ia memparkirkan motornya kemudian turun dan memencet bel rumah itu.

**Ting Tong... Ting Tong...**

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah beberapa kali hingga tak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

"Hmm.. Maaf Anda siapa ?" Ucap seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu.

Chanyeol yang membelakanginya kemudian menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"KAU ?"

**To Be Continued**

Jangan Lupa review Chingu~ gamsahamnida *bow bareng ChanBaek* kkkkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kris**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Etc**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, etc**

**Rate : T **** M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : MINE ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !**

**WARNING : Typo, OOC, Boys Love, Lime Inside, Etc.**

_**Last Chapter**_

_**"Hmm.. Maaf Anda siapa ?" Ucap seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu.**_

_**Chanyeol yang membelakanginya kemudian menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.**_

_**"KAU ?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.**_

Happy Reading '-')/

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih shock.

Chanyeol masih diam lidahnya serasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Yaaaaa! Kenapa melamun." Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Hanya pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Ne, ini rumahku. Kenapa kau bisa kemari? Kau menguntitku ya? Aishh, menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan Kris Wu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenal suamiku?" Tanyanya polos.

"Suami?"

"Ne, dia suamiku. Wae ? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

**KRAK !**

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol sepertinya retak. Entah kenapa bukan ini jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

Hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa namja yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya ternyata adalah istri orang.

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari semuanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun lagi sih. Sebenarnya kau kesini ada perlu apa? Jika tidak penting sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku sedang menunggu jemputanku." Ucap Baekhyun memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah siap?" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Ekh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Jika sudah, ayo cepat. Suamimu sudah menunggu."

"Mwo? Jadi, kau yang akan menjemputku? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun mulai binggung sendiri.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepatlah."

"Ish, menyebalkan. Sebentar aku ambil ponselku dulu."

Setelah mengambil ponselnya Baekhyun kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya dan naik ke motor besar Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya dia masih binggung, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol? Orang yang menjemputnya.

Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kris? Semua pikiran itu terus saja melayang-layang diotaknya, hingga saat Chanyeol melajukan motornya ia terkaget dan refleks memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

-ooo-

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah tiba disebuah restoran yang sangat mewah.

Baekhyun turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helmnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, sudah mengantarku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat Kris juga baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya.

Saat melihat Baekhyun, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?" Seru Kris saat ia sudah berada disamping Baekhyun, merangkulnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dikening istrinya,

"Ne, baru saja. Apa kau juga baru datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Begitulah, pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Makanya aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu." Jawab Kris.

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah mahasiswa yang magang diperusahaanku."

"Ne?"

"Sudah, kau ini semakin cerewat saja." Ucap Kris kemudian menyentil hidung istrinya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sedang gemas dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semakin merasakan suasana panas menjalar dalam dirinya.

Dia tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama berada disini.

"Maaf sangjangnim, saya permisi pulang." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Ekh, siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang? Kajja, kita makan malam bersama saja." Ucap Kris.

"Mwo? Tidak sajangnim, saya tidak mungkin menganggu acara makan malam Anda." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, anggap saja ini balas budiku karena kau sudah menjemput istriku. Dan kurasa ia pun tak keberatan, benarkan Chagi?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang menahan emosinya, entahlah sepertinya dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan namja ini.

-oo-

Akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama. Chanyeol duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Selama itu juga ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun dingin.

Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan itu, kemudian mengalihkan mukanya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja. Bukankah kalian satu kampus? Apa kalian tidak saling mengenal?" Ucap Kris memulai obrolan.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya."Kompak sekali, hahaha."

"Sudahlah Kris, jangan bicara terus saat makan. Lihat banyak noda diwajahmu." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian membersihkan noda yang menempel dipipi Kris dengan tisu.

Chanyeol mengepal erat tangannya yang ada dibawah meja.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat adegan ini.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menikmati hidangan yang tersedia dimeja.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya, Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar toilet. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia terdorong masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"Yaaaa! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau sudah menikah, ha?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan namja konyol yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol geram kemudian menekan lebih kuat bahu Baekhyun.

"Auuuww, Appo! Yaaa Park Chanyeol!" Ringgis Baekhyun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan sejak awal jika kau telah menikah, ha? Katakan!" Paksa Chanyeol.

"Hah... Kau yang selalu menyela saat aku bicara, dan kurasa tidak penting juga memberitahumu. Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, ha?"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu Baekhyun.

Kemudian menatap lekat manik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol tak akan menghalangi jalannya kemudian keluar dari bilik tersebut dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

-oo-

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kris setelah selesai membayar bon makanannya.

"Perutku sakit sekali tadi, mian." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

Tak lama muncullah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Maaf sangjangnim, saya tak bisa menemani acara Anda lebih lama. Saya permisi." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian meraih jaketnya. Membungkuk sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ne, terima kasih atas waktunya. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu makan dirumah jika ada kesempatan." Jawab Kris dengan senyum tipis.

"Ne sangjangnim. Saya permisi."

Setelah itu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran mewah itu.

Dia benar-benar kacau saat ini. Entahlah, kenyataan yang diterima tadi sungguh menyesakkan.

Baru tadi pagi ia merasa benar-benar bahagia, kini ia bagai dihempaskan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi.

Dan membuatnya benar-benar sekarat bahkan serasa ingin mati.

-oooOoo-

Dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Pernah, namun saat melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan segera menghindar.

Entahlah, hanya dia yang tahu apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, minggu depan kau akan mengajak siapa ke acara ulang tahun kampus kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah menikmati bubble tea disebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Molla, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Kris. Minggu depan dia dinas ke China." Jawab Baekhyun setelah menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Benar juga sih, tapi kau harus tetap datang. Nanti kau bisa bersamaku dan Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Kau gila! Bukankah dipengumuman itu dituliskan, _wajib membawa pasangan karena akan diadakan lomba dansa_." Balas Baekhyun dengan penekan disetiap kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo cengo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun kemudian ia menampakan senyum anehnya.

"Hehe, aku lupa. Mian Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Hmm.."

Saat mereka asyik menikmati bubble tea tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelah mereka.

Bukan masalah siapa yang berbicara tapi yang membuat Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan bubble teanya adalah siapa objek yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau sudah tahu belum? Park Chanyeol mahasiswa fakultas bisnis itu sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Hye Rin mahasiswa fakultas Seni. Ah, mereka terlihat serasi saat bersama." Ucap Yeoja yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya Sulli.

"Benar, aku juga pernah melihat Chanyeol datang ke kampus dan menjemputnya. Ah, aku iri sekali dengan Hye Rin. Beruntung sekali dia bisa merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol." Tambah yeoja yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalau minggu depan mereka akan datang ke acara ulang tahun kampus bersama." Ucap Sulli lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh didadanya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu ngilu, perih sekali.

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan perubahan raut muka sahabatnya kemudian menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, ne.. Aku duluan yah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tak enak badan. Tak apa kan jika ku tinggal ?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ne, sebentar lagi Kai akan kemari. Mau ku antar?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, tapi aku bisa sendiri. Aku duluan ne, sampaikan salamku pada Kai." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap langkahnya.

"Hah, semoga hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang terbilang padat.

Karena ini adalah jam orang pulang kerja jadi wajar saja jika banyak orang berlalu lalang dijalanan untuk segera pulang kerumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, kini ia telah berada didepan sebuah gedung betingkat yang lebih mirip sebuah apartement.

Hei, bukankah Baekhyun tingal dirumah bukan apartement.

Lalu apa yang dia lakukan disana? Dan apartement siapa?

Tentu kalian bisa menebaknya.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan sih, kenapa aku bisa disini. Dasar bodoh kau Baekhyun." Gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

Lama dia berdiri didepan gedung ini, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Namun ia terkejut saat membalikkan badan hal pertama yang ia lihat ada seseorang yang membuat pikirannya tak karuan.

**Park Chanyeol**

Saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, mata mereka bertemu.

Namun Baekhyun secepat mungkin menunduk, ia tak ingin berlama-lama bertatapan dengan namja ini.

Entahlah, dia merasa jantungnya akan lepas saat melihat tatapan itu.

Canggung, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Pasalnya sejak malam itu ia dan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi bertemu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka. Dan sialnya, kenapa harus saat Baekhyun ada didepan gedung apartement Chanyeol.

Alasan apa yang harus diberikannya?

"Lama tak berjumpa Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, yaa tadi aku tak sengaja lewat sini, hehe." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

Namun Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Dia masih diam dan menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak direspon kemudian mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum aneh.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lain waktu. Anny_"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Chanyeol menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ekh, apa maksdumu? Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja lewat sini saja. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, Park Chanyeol!" Elak Baekhyun.

Entahlah, jika sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol dia tidak bisa menggunakan nada yang lembut sedikit saja.

Pasalnya Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm... Tentu saja. Lagipula aku kira kau sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Dua bulan tak bertemu denganmu benar-benar anugerah bagiku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Namun dia merasa hatinya ngilu saat mengucapkannya.

Dia bohong, sebenarnya selama dua bulan ini ia terkadang terbayang wajah Chanyeol.

Bahkan ia sempat memimpikan namja ini.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menarik lengan Baekhyun membawanya masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Baekhyun yang tak sadar hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya.

-oooo-

Didalam apartement Baekhyun hanya duduk diam diruang tamu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam kamar.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat semakin kecil saja. Apa Kris tak merawatmu dengan baik?" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yaaaaa! Kau sama sekali tak berubah, menyebalkan sekali." Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi bersama Kyungsoo, wae?"

"Aku lapar, masakan sesuatu untukku."

"Mwo?"

"Cepatlah, aku sedang ingin makan masakanmu. Kris bilang kau pandai memasak, aku ingin merasakan seenak apa masakanmu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Shireo." Decak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Baekhyun menuju dapurnya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah karena melawan pun akan sia-sia.

Akhirnya ia membuatkan Chanyeol nasi goreng kimchi yang biasanya ia buatkan khusus untuk suaminya.

"Hmm... Mashita. Masakanmu memang sangat enak Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya setelah ia menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, tak ku sangka selera makanmu besar juga." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Karena kau yang memasak aku tak akan menyisakan sedikitpun." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Debaran itu muncul lagi, saat kulit Chanyeol menyentuh dirinya. Ia serasa tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Terlebih lagi saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis seperti sekarang.

Jantungnya benar-benar akan copot. Namun segera ia gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tak tak ingin terlarut dalam perasaan aneh ini, dia memiliki Kris dan selamanya hatinya hanya untuk suaminya itu.

Benarkah?

"Kau tak bekerja Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa jam segini kau sudah dirumah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka tengah menonton televisi.

"Hari ini aku hanya kerja setengah hari saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hmm... Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun nampak ragu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Wae?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Hening ~

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Hmm.. Wae? Kau ini kenapa dari tadi memanggil namaku terus." Kesal Chanyeol.

Pasalnya sedari tadi Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyebut namanya, saat ditanya dia akan menjawab lupakan saja.

Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Ah, mianhae. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi aku takut kau akan marah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tak lekas memberitahuku apa itu. Cepatlah, aku sedang malas bermain-main." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Arraseo. Aku cuma mau bertanya apa benar kau sedang berkencan dengan Hye Rin ?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang fokus menonton acara di TV kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau sudah dengar rupanya."

"Mwo? Jadi itu benar? Kau berkencan dengannya? Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun terlihat kecewa.

"Aniyo."

"Ekh, Lalu ?"

"Aku dan dia hanya berteman saja dia teman SMA ku dulu, kebetulan waktu itu aku melihatnya pulang sendirian. Karena hari sudah senja aku mengajaknya pulang bersamaku. Tak ku sangka ada yang melihat kami dan menyebarkan gosip seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Lega, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tapi mereka juga bilang kau dan Hye Rin akan pergi bersama ke acara ulang tahun kampus kita minggu depan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini? Ck, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Mwo? Kau gila Park Chanyeol." Pekik Baekhyun kemudian melemparkan bantal kecil kemuka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Yaaaaaa! Berhenti tertawa, atau_"

"Atau apa, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gugup pasalnya wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Yaaaa! Singkirkan mukamu, ppabo!" Seru Baekhyun sembari mendorong dada Chanyeol.

Namun sayang Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuknya. Dan tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa bibirnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat sadar kini Chanyeol tengah menciumnya.

Baekhyun meronta, namun Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perbuatan Chanyeol padanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama, Baekhyun pun sepertinya mulai menikmati.

Terbukti kini ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

Bahkan dia menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Logika Baekhyun entah hilang kemana, yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ia begitu menikmati ciuman hangat ini.

Dia bahkan tak ingat jika ada Kris yang sudah mengisi hati dan hari-harinya.

Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah sebuah perasaan aneh yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Perasaan yang hanya muncul saat dia bersama Chanyeol. Orang yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia benar-benar rindu pada sosok yang kini berada didepannya.

Dan kini, ia seperti mendapat sebuah harapan saat namja yang dicintainya.

Membalas ciumannya.

Ego mengalahkan logikanya, dia tak lagi peduli siapa Baekhyun. Tak peduli dengan statusnya yang merupakan milik orang lain yang tak seharusnya ia cintai.

Namun begitulah cinta, kita tak bisa memilih pada siapa hati ini akan berlabuh.

-oooOoo-

"Kau yakin tak ingin ku antar pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berpamitan pulang.

"Ne, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku sudah memesan taxi tadi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Arraseo, hati-hati."

"Ne, annyeong Chanyeol-ah."

"Tunggu."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan saat Chayeol memanggilnya.

"Ekh, wae?"

**CHU~**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya.

"Yaaaa! Dasar mesum." Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan jangan lupakan cengiran khasnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk miliknya dan Kris.

Dia masih terbayang dengan kejadian tadi sore saat di apartement Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari bibirnya melengkung keatas dan semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya sekarang.

Entahlah,

Dia seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

_**'Ah, aku mulai gila ! Sialan Kau Park Chanyeol.'**_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

-oooOoo-

"Kris, lusa ada acara ulang tahun di kampus." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka tengah makan malam diluar.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa mukamu lesu sekali? Bukankah menyenangkan." Jawab Kris bingung melihat ekspresi wajah anae-nya.

"Kau tidak ada, dan aku tidak mungkin kesana sendiri. Kau tahukan temanya itu pesta dansa, aku berdansa dengan siapa ? KyungSoo? Tidak mungkin." Keluh Baekhyun.

Kris mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi ini yang kau cemaskan, eum?" Tanya Kris lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Apa aku harus membatalkan dinasku dan mene_"

"Jangan! Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Kris. Ingat, banyak nyawa bergantung padamu. Jika kau egois dan lebih mementingkanku, bagaimana nasib mereka jika perusahaanmu bangkrut? Aku tak mau disalahkan!" Pekik Baekhyun menginterupsi Kris.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Baekhyun-ah." Kris hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan istrinya.

"Aku Serius, Kris Wu." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Arra, Arrayo. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya wajah istriku ini terlihat ceria kembali, eum?" Tanya Kris.

"Cukup kau membelikanku ice cream strawberry, aku akan sangat berterima kasih Kris." Jawab Baekhyun berbinar.

"Dasar, tapi ini sudah malam. Nanti kau bisa Flu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Kris. "Kau tak mau?"

"Aissh, kau pemarah sekali sih. Ne, ne akan ku belikan. Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu." Ledek Kris.

"Siap Sajangnim." Baekhyun bertingkah.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang ceria seperti ini.

Karena tujuan hidupnya adalah Baekhyun, jadi semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

-ooo-

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat ceria sekali, terbukti dari senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali Baekhyun-ah." Tegur Kyungsoo saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu dikoridor.

"Heum, semalam aku dan Kris berkencan dan dia membelikanku ice cream strawberry sangat banyak sampai aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya." Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, hanya hal seperti itu bisa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun sebahagia ini?

Oh, GOD! Sepertinya Kyungsoo perlu memeriksakan kejiwaan sahabatnya ini (apa maksud?)

Tapi setidaknya dia sedikit lega, pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesepian terlebih saat Kris harus lembur dan dia hanya tinggal dirumah sendirian.

"Dasar kekanakan, Kajja sebentar lagi Mr. Cho masuk." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Kyungiie." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian merangkul sahabatnya.

"Mwo?" Kaget Kyungsoo

_**'Ah, sepertinya aku yang harus periksa setelah ini."**_ Batin Kyungsoo.

**SKIP TIME**

"Baekhyun-ah..." Seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang musik.

"Hai, Sehun-ah. Ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Kau ada waktu tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ne, aku ada janji."

"Tenang saja, tak lebih dari sejam kok."

"Mwo?"

"Kajja..."

Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat kearah pelataran parkir.

-ooo-

"Lho, kau tahu tempat ini Sehun-ah?" Heran Baekhyun saat tahu kemana Sehun membawanya.

"Hmm... Kau pernah kemari?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ne, dulu bersama Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku duga, kajja kita masuk." Ajak Sehun.

Sesampainya didalam kafe mereka disambut seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Luhan, sahabat Chanyeol. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, kita bertemu lagi. Tak ku sangka kau akan datang bersama Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan sumringah.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau si cadel ini akan mengajakku kemari." Jawab Baekhyun meledek.

"Aishh, kalian ini." Kesal Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka duduk disalah satu meja yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyesap bubble tea yang dibuatnya sendiri tadi.

"Hubungan apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aishh, ya hubungan kalian. Apa dia tidak marah kau pergi dengan si cadel ini." Jawab Luhan terkekeh.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu hyung. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menikah." Ucap Sehun.

"MWO? MENIKAH?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ne, aku sudah menikah hyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"KAU SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN CHANYEOL TAPI TAK MEMBERITAHUKU? KEJAM SEKALI KALIAN." Seru Luhan dengan suara 7 oktaf.

Baekhyun dan Sehun seketika sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Hyung, kecilkan suaramu." Dengus Sehun.

"Siapa yang menikah dengan Chanyeol? Suatu petaka jika aku menikah dengannya." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Nde? Maksudnya apa? Aku tak paham." Ucap Luhan innocent.

"Ck, maka nya jangan sok tahu Hyung, kau ini." Decak Sehun.

"Hehe mian."

"Lalu jika bukan dengan Chanyeol, kau menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Mian aku baru memberitahumu sekarang hyung, aku sudah menikah setahun lalu dengan Kris." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku sempat kaget dan akan pingsan saat Chanyeol menceritakannya waktu itu." Tambah Sehun.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia masih belum bisa menetralisirkan pikirannya.

"Jadi, kau dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan tampang aneh.

"Aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apapun." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Aish... Sayang sekali, padahal aku senang saat melihat Chanyeol bersamamu. Kalian terlihat serasi, terlebih setelah mengenalmu dia jadi semakin ceria. Beruntung sekali yaa suamimu." Ucap Luhan.

Entah itu kecewa atau bagaimana tak ada yang tahu, terlebih dengan wajah datarnya saat menyampaikannya membuat Baekhyun maupun Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar.

**Dddrrrrtttt... Dddrrrrttt...**

Baekhyun merasakan ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk.

**From : Chanyeol Ppabo**

**Kau dimana ? Aku ingin bertemu..**

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

**To : Chanyeol Ppabo**

**K****afe Luhan..**

Setelah itu ia meletakkan ponselnya dimeja.

"Pesan dari siapa ? Chanyeol, ne?" Tebak Luhan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Apa kau bilang kita disini, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne... Aku sedang malas berbohong." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan merasakan ponselnya bergetar dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Baekhyun.

**From : ByunBaek**

**K****afe Luhan..**

Senyum lebar tecetak diwajah happy virus Chanyeol. Entahlah, sepertinya dia ingin lekas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas menyusul Baekhyun disana.

Kris yang tak sengaja lewat setelah kembali dari rapat, memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh kemudian mendekat.

"Ehemm... Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Chanyeol-ssi." Tegur kris.

"Ah, selamat siang Sajangnim." Jawab Chanyeol saat menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Hmm... Ku lihat belakangan ini kau mulai bersemangat lagi tak seperti dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ne, karena orang yang ku cintai sepertinya juga mencintaiku. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya, dan itu membuatku semakin gemas padanya." Jawab Chanyeol semangat.

"Wah, selamat. Semoga saja dia segera menyadari perasaannya dan kalian bisa bersatu." Ucap Kris.

"Gamsahamnida." Jawab Chanyeol.

_**'Apa kau akan mengatakan ini Kris jika kau tahu orang yang ku cintai adalah Baekhyun, istrimu.'**_ Batin Chanyeol.

Kris yang merasa sudah tak ada urusan dengan Chanyeol bermaksud pergi namun saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya, langkahnya terhenti dan menatap benda itu tajam.

"Gantungan ponselmu mirip sekali dengan milik Baekhyun." Ucap Kris.

"Nde? Ini hanya gantungan ponsel biasa jadi semua orang bisa memilikinya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan Sajangnim." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul.

"Benar juga, mungkin aku hanya merindukannya karena belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk." Tukas Kris sendu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul setelah Kris benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

_**'Maafkan aku Kris, tapi cintaku begitu besar pada Baekhyun. Jangan salahku jika aku mencintai malaikat indah itu.'**_ Batin Chanyeol.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah menyelesaikan laporannya dengan perasaan menggebu Chanyeol melesatkan motor besarnya menuju kafe Luhan, tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Tak menunggu lama akhirnya Chanyeol sampai ditempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, dia segera melangkah memasuki kafe yang lumayan rame sore ini.

"Hai, asyik sekali sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku." Seru Chanyeol setelah pantatnya menapak dibangku tepat didepan Baekhyun duduk.

"Aisshh, kenapa lama sekali Chanyeol-ah?" Tegur Luhan.

"Mian, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan laporan dulu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun lebih memilih menikmati bubble teanya ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan dua sahabat yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu.

Chanyeol memandang penuh arti kearah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya menghela napas malas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yaaaa! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau membawa Baekhyun kemari, eoh?" Seru Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapanya jadi sesuka ku dong mau mengajaknya. Lagipula dia juga tidak menolak, bweeee xP." Jawab Sehun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kekanakan sekali-_-

"Aisshh, dasar kau cadel." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Hahahaaha, sudah-sudah jangan berdebat terus." Lerai Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, ini sudah lewat satu jam. Jadi, kapan akan mengantarku pulang?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah merasa bosan dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Mwo? Kenapa buru-buru sekali. Aisshh, kita kan baru bertemu." Sedih Luhan.

"Mian Hyung, lain kali aku pasti akan sering mengunjungimu. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan suamiku, jadi aku tak bisa lebih lama bermain." Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Baiklah, kajja ku antar pulang." Seru Sehun.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Ucap Chanyeol saat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mwo? Shireo ! Aku pulang denganmu saja Sehun-ah." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Ne, kau ini kenapa Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau Gila? Tadi aku yang mengajak Baekhyun jadi aku juga yang akan mengantarkannya. Enak sekali kau!" Seru Sehun kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo ku antar pulang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Yaaaa! Lepaskan aku ppabo." Seru Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bengong melihat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kafe.

"Hei, kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan mereka? Seperti ada sesuatu." Ucap Luhan yang seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Molla, yang jelas Chanyeol itu gila hyung!" Jawab Sehun ketus. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya tadi.

"Aish, kau ini. Maksud ku sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Iyaaa mereka itu musuh hyung, bukan teman."

"Ah, susah bicara dengan anak ingusan sepertimu." Dengus Luhan.

"Mwo? Ingusan? Hyung, aku sudah besar tahu!" Kesal Sehun.

Luhan hanya menampakkan senyum bodohnya pada Sehun kemudian beranjak kembali ke dapur.

"Isshh, dasar kakak durhaka." Maki Sehun.

-ooooo-

"Yaaaa! Kau membawaku kemana eoh? Ini bukan jalan kerumahku." Seru Baekhyun saat Chanyeol justru berbelok arah dari jalur menuju rumahnya.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali. Kalau aku tidak konsen terus menabrak, kau mau tanggung jawab?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara keras.

Baekhyun melongos, dia kesal kenapa si bodoh Chanyeol ini selalu saja seenaknya.

Tak lama kemudian motor Chanyeol berhenti disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari atas motornya karena sedari tadi dia hanya duduk terdiam tak berniat turun.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat kesadarannya pulih.

"Rumahku, kajja. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada eommaku." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah akhirnya kau pulang juga. Eomma merindukanmu." Ucap Ny. Park saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kerumah.

"Ne eomma, nado." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ekh, siapa dia ? Temanmu ?" Tanya Ny. Park menyadari ada seseorang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Ne eomma, dia temanku."

Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk dan memberi salam pada eomma Chanyeol.

"Annyeong haseyo Ahjumma, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Kau juga sangat cantik." Puji Ny. Park.

"Mianhamnida, tapi aku namja." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Ah, mianhae. Tapi kau memang cantik dan manis."

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang berubah saat berbicara dengan eommanya.

Wajah kesalnya kini terganti dengan wajah imut dan manis seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Ehhmmm... Kajja ikut aku ke kamar." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kamar ? Yaaaaaaa!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Namun telat, karena Chanyeol sudah menariknya menaiki tangga penghubung ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

-oo-

"lama sekali aku tidak tidur diranjangku, nyamannya." Ucap Chanyeol setelah merebahkan tubuh jangkung ke kasur empuknya.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak sebal kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

"Hei Ppabo! Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Aku ingin pulang, aku sudah janji pada Kris akan pulang cepat. Karena besok pagi dia akan berangkat ke China." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Jinjja ? Berarti aku bisa lebih leluasa bersamamu." Ucap Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengganti posisinya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Eumm?"

"Secara tidak langsung aku sudah mengkhianatinya."

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Ekh, apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun heran kemudian menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Aku sering melihat dia bertelponan dengan seseorang saat dikantor, dan aku yakin itu bukan dirimu. Karena aku tak pernah mendengar ia menyebut namamu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau bercanda Park Chanyeol."

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku tak akan mungkin berbohong padamu. Dan itulah alasanku kenapa aku sampai nekat mengejarmu, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Hah, kalau pun itu memang benar apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku juga sudah mengkhianatinya dan sialnya itu karenamu ppabo." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Yaaaaa! Berhenti mengataiku ppabo." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Kau memang ppabo, Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau mencintaiku, jelas-jelas masih banyak orang lain yang tak terikat oleh pernikahan."

"Sayangnya yang ku cintai itu kau, bukan orang lain."

"Ah, dasar tukang bual."

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmmm.. Wae ? Aku mengantuk."

"Saranghae." Lirih Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku muntah Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Hmm... Kejam sekali."

"Diamlah, atau aku akan mengusirmu!"

"Mwo? Yaaaaa! Ini kamarku dan lagi ini adalah rumahku, Byun Baekhyun. Ada hak apa kau mengusirku, eoh?" Chanyeol mendelik.

"Karena kau berisik, dan aku terganggu." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Kau bisa mengusirku kelak saat kau resmi menjadi milikku."

"Jangn mimpi, sudah sana keluar aku mau tidur." Usir Baekhyun.

"Shireo, aku ingin bersamamu. Kau kira aku membawamu kesini untuk apa eoh? Tentu saja supaya aku lebih leluasa bersamamu, hahahahaa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Baekhyun berdecak, kemudian melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal yang dipakainya sebagai tumpuan.

"Dasar GILA!"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Iya kan? Mengakulah, kau bahkan menikmati saat aku menggodamu." Ledek Chanyeol.

**BLUSH**

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol...!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

"Hahahhaaa, SARANGHAE BYUN BAEKHYUN..." Seru Chanyeol.

"Mwoya! Kecilkan suaramu ppabo, kalau eomma mu mendengar bagaimana, eoh? Memalukan!" Kesal Baekhyun kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menampakkan senyum idiotnya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Yyaaaa Ppabo! Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku, menyebalkan."

"Shireo, tubuhmu hangat sekali. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

**PLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala Chanyeol.

"Appo." Keluhnya.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara sembarangan." Dengus Baekhyun.

**Drrrttttt... Ddrrrtttt...**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya dan melihat sebuah panggilan dari Kris, suaminya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ne? Sekarang? Mendadak sekali, Kris."

"..."

"Hmm... Hati-hati ne, semoga pekerjaanmu lancar dan kau selamat sampai tujuan. Jangan lupa mengabariku jika sudah tiba, ne."

"..."

"Ne, nado saranghae... Mmmmuuuaaaahhh."

"Nugu? Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa lagi."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang akan berangkat sekarang, dia bahkan tidak menanyakanku dimana sekarang." Sedih Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang dia memajukan jadwal keberangkatannya karena sudah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya." Berhenti memanasiku Park Chanyeol."

"Bisa jadikan? Siapa yang tahu."

"Sudahlah, jika itu memang terjadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena menuntutnya untuk setia pun hanya akan sia-sia, karena aku sendiripun tidak setia padanya."

"Hei, kenapa jadi pesimis begini eoh? Jika Kris berani menyakitimu, akan ku habisi dia."

"Yang ada kau yang akan dihabisi olehnya, Chanyeol ppabo! Kau kira siapa dirimu? Kau itu hanya bocah ingusan yang masih dalam masa puber, ck."

"Mwo? Bocah ingusan?"

"Sudahlah, jika kau sudah dewasa kelak mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu itu pun kalau Kris tak menginginkanku lagi, Haha."

"Mwo? Kejam sekali kau Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku memang kejam, Wae?"

"Aisshh, kau ini membuatku semakin Gila."

-ooOooo-

Malam ini adalah puncak dari acara ulang tahun kampus Baekhyun. Pesta pun berjalan dengan begitu meriah.

Baekhyun dan juga yang lainnya nampak sangat menikmati pesta malam ini.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas datang namun karena dipaksa oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya dia terpaksa ikut.

Walau tidak sepenuhnya menolak sih, aneh.

"Aku tak menyangka jika namja setampan Chanyeol akan datang ke pesta ini bersama dia. Lihatlah dia, kecil dan sangat menyebalkan." Cibir Krystal yang berdiri tak tauk jauh dari Baekhyun dan KyungSoo saat ini.

"Benar, aku kira Chanyeol akan mengajak Hye Rin. Tak ku sangka seleranya benar-benar aneh, Ck." Tambah Sulli.

Sementara itu baik Baekhyun maupun KyungSoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan semua ocehan yeoja tak penting itu.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja angin lalu." Ucap KyungSoo yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya sebuah sampah." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa kau datang bersama Chanyeol? Terjadi sesuatu, apa Kris tahu?" Tanya KyungSoo penasaran.

"Dia memaksaku, Kris? Aku belum memberitahunya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Yaaaa! Kau tak boleh begitu Baekhyun-ah, bagaimanapun juga Kris itu suamimu kemanapun kau pergi wajib memberitahunya. Apalagi saat ini dia tidak ada dan kau pergi bersama namja lain. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang berubah." Ucap KyungSoo panjang lebar.

"Aniyaaa, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak tahu harus bilang apa pada Kris, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus mengatakannya Baekhyun-ah. Ingat statusmu, sejak kau dekat Chanyeol kau banyak sekali berubah. Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya." Tebak KyungSoo.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Yaaaa! Apa maksudmu, aku menyukainya? Namja ppabo itu? Itu tidak mungkin, KyungSoo-ah... Jangan asal bicara." Kilah Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku yang terlalu pemikir. Semoga saja itu memang tidak benar. Ingat, kau sudah memiliki Kris. Aku tak melarangmu dekat dengan siapapun, asal kau bisa menjaga diri dan hatimu. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa menasehatimu." Jelas KyungSoo.

"Arraseo, gomawo kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

-oooo-

"Yaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?!" Seru KyungSoo saat melihat Chanyeol seperti tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja.

"Kau salah paham KyungSoo-ah, aku bisa jelaskan!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa KyungSoo-ah? Kenapa kau berteriak sih, berisik tahu!" Kesal Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari toilet.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya kau salah memilih partner." Ucap KyungSoo sinis.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, aku baru saja memergokinya berciuman dengan yeoja itu."

**DEG**

"Mwo? Jeongmal?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini salah paham. Aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang tak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Oppa! Bukankah kau bilang tadi akan mengajakku pergi, kajja." Seru yeoja itu manja pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Menjijikkan!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan yeoja itu. KyungSoo pun menyusul Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Tunggu." Seru KyungSoo.

Namun yang dipanggil tak mengindahkan ucapannya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mendorong yeoja itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Auuuw, Yaaa Oppa! Appo..." Keluh yeoja itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Ha? Apa maksudmu tadi menciumku? Dasar wanita jalang!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat dimuka yeoja itu.

Bukannya takut, yeoja itu justru menyeringai sinis.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mendorong yeoja tersebut dan memilih mengejar Baekhyun.

"Misi sukses, hahaha." Seru yeoja itu senang dan jangan lupakan seringai iblis yang terpampang diwajahnya. Menakutkan.

-oooo-

"Hikss... Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus berlari sih, memangnya dia siapaku? Kau bodoh Baekhyun! Bodoh... Aaarrrggghhhh..." Teriak Baekhyun saat ia menyadari telah berlari jauh.

"Apa hak ku untuk marah? Tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit melihatnya, aku tak rela. Ini terlalu aneh, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini."

Baekhyun terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar dia benar-benar sudah berlari sangat jauh dari kampusnya.

"Baekhyun-ah... Berhenti." Panggil Chanyeol setelah menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun bagi Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun tidaklah susah, hanya dengan beberapa langkah kini ia telah berhasil meraih pundak sempit namja mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Dengarkan aku. Ini hanya salah paham."

"Ak tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu, jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku? Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku dijebak, percayalah. Aku tak akan mungkin sembarangan mencium orang. Apalagi aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Memangnya kau siapaku, lagipula wajar bukan kau berciuman dengan siapa saja. Aku tak punya hak apapun." Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol kemudian membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang sedaritadi membelakanginya. Diangkatnya dagu namja manis itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat bening krystal mengalir dipipinya.

"Wae Chanyeol-ah? Wae? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun pilu.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu. Mianhae..." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Mianhae,,, Ullijima! Kau jelek sekali jika menangis."

"Huks... Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lembut kemudian menghapus bulir-bulir airmata diwajah mulus Baekhyun.

Kini mereka saling berpandangan, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka menyatu.

Menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada, meleburkan semua kesalahpahaman yang baru saja terjadi.

Menyakinkan bahwa dua insan ini kini sedang dilanda cinta.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tulus tak ada napsu hanya sebuah pembuktian bahwa ada sesuatu diantara keduannya.

"Saranghae..." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu, kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa! Wae? Aku kan bilang Saranghae, kenapa kau tak menjawab.. Eoh?" Dengus Chanyeol.

"Ppabo! Bukankan aku bilang, aku membencimu..." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Benci itu artinya benar-benar cinta, kau tahu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Mwoya!" Ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Hahahahahah, akhirnya kau mengakui juga jika kau mencintaku.." Bangga Chanyeol.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Dasar ppabo!" Kilah Baekhyun.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa susah sekali sih mengakuinya. Atau kau mau ku cium dulu baru mau mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau juga sangat mencintaiku, eoh?"

"Yaaaaa! Berani kau melakukannya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pern_ hyaaaaaaaaa!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherrynya dan menggendongnya ala brydal.

"Yaaaa! Park Chanyeol! Turunkan aku Sialan! Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana, eoh?" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

"Hahahaah, biarkan saja. Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jawab Chanyeol riang.

"DASAR GILA ! Arrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh..."

-ooOooo-

"Eunggghh... Yeoboseyo."

"Kau belum bangun jam segini baby? Tumben sekali."

Baekhyun yang memang masih sangat mengantuk setelah mendengar suara siapa yang meneleponnya langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kris?"

**To Be Continued**

Jangan Lupa Review Chingu~ Gamsahamnida *bow bareng Dyo* ahhahahaahaa~


End file.
